Two Hero's
by Draconic king
Summary: One comes from a broken world where the crawler has won, and the other comes from a world where the story has just started Can they save this world or will it fall in to the darkness as well


The Castle was a wreck. guards lay dead at every inch of the castle King was pushed into his throne room by the crawler "it is over child we have won the dark guardian will come" the crawler spoke in Walters voice it's menacing tone echoing through out the broken castle

The King lay on the steps of his throne blood flowing like a river, his armour was shattered exposing his skin and his Royal tattoos and his crown was broken.

in this moment he though back to what Jasper told him when he was exploring the sanctuary "their are parallel worlds and this will allow us the communicate and even travel to them" the old butlers welcoming voice echoed in his mind.

The King couldn't help but painfully chuckle to himself even after Jasper was killed he still came to his aid whenever he needed him

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Walter" the King choked out speaking past the crawler and to Walter before disappearing in a bright light preventing the crawler from following the King

**Sanctuary**

Darkness had consumed the sanctuary leaving little to no light in its wake

the King stumbled into the room holding the teleporter he was slowly succumbing to his wounds stepping on the guild seal he was absorbed in the light

Before he fainted he saw a statue with its hands on its chest and he heard three sets of voices he couldn't make out but he knew this room, it was where Walter lead him to the guild seal at the start of his suicide quest to stop Logan and then the crawler

The King final lost his battle and gave into his wounds and passed out

**Princess PoV**

30 minutes earlier

My brother Logan was in all sense of the word was a monster he made me choose between saving innocent villagers or Elliot who told me to save them and let him die

"Princess, we're leaving" Walters voice broke me out of my trance I didn't ask where nor did I care I was to consumed in my thoughts I almost didn't hear Jesper say something about pyjamas after a few minutes of walking we reached the catacombs where my mother and father where buried

When we entered the tomb we saw a shape lying between the Coffins with fresh blood surrounding it

I immediately ran down to help when I got closer I saw the shape was a man with a scare collecting on wounds "Walter!" I cried to get his attention he soon came running down the steps with a healing potion in hand

"Lift his head princess I will pour this in his mouth" Walter spoke Calmly almost as if he was used to death which scared me.

I did as he instructed and lifted the mystery man's head so Walter could administer the potion it didn't take long for the potion to take effect and heal his wounds

**King PoV**

"Good he's waking up" I heard a familiar voice speak which immediately put me on edge

"Good heavens boy you scared us" jasper said in his oddly posh voice

I gasped "it can not be" I sat upand went to touch Jaspers face to see it it was a dream only for him to recoil

"It worked"I spoke to myself then stood up and looked at the princess

"Before I explain we need to retrieve the guild seal" I spoke

" how do you know about the guild seal" Walter interjected he looked at me with cautious eyes i looked at Walter and immediately felt upset "Theresa will explain everything" i then turned around in an attempt to hide my forming tears

I walked towards the statue and pushed in a block causing the statues arms to open up revealing the guild seal

"Take it" I told the princess she froze for a minute then reached for the seal the second she touched it everything froze and a portal the princess looked terrified so I took her hand and said to her "it's going to be ok" I then lead her towards the portal.

On the other side ,the road to rule lay ,we were greeted by Theresa who stood there with her hands clasped at her waist

**Road to rule**

"I'm so sorry for what happened to your world" Theresa said to me "if you want to make it up to me then tell her what's going to happen" I snapped at the blind seer,

Rage was beginning to surface remembering all that had died all because she didn't tell me about the crawler sooner,

The seer just shook her head "now is not the time"

The princess stood there dumbfounded "will someone tell me what is going on"

"If you won't tell her I will" before I could say anything Theresa spoke "so be it" with a sigh she continued "in three years something will come to Albion it has no name so its victims has dubbed it the crawler this is a being of pure darkness and it will come to Albion and unless you beat your brother and claim the throne it will destroy everything" as Theresa spoke the road to rule seemed to almost get darker and the princess tried to shrink into herself

"You princess, are this worlds only hope and now with the King by your side the burden will be lessened" Theresa gave a final nod and disappeared leaving the King and princess on their own

"So I have to ask who was the hero in your world?" I asked hoping to break the silence before it became too awkward "my mother was the hero who destroyed the spire" the princess answered "ah my father was the hero in my world" the King responded "Leo" I introduced myself "what" the princess asked "I never introduced myself after you saved me" the princess laughed "of course my name is Laura"

The newly named princess Laura took my hand and smiled I never noticed but Laura was very attractive . Her hair was a chestnut colour tied in a ponytail her eyes was a sapphire blue that seemed so full of life her face seemed very delicate yet defined and her skin was a tanned colour with no sigh of blemishes she also has an hourglass figure fitting of someone with royal blood

**Laura/Princess PoV**

"So how do we leave this place?" I asked Leo while looking around this place "well this place is called the road to rule and" Leo stopped speaking for a second and looked confused "wait why am I explaining this where is Theresa" Leo looked around which caused me to laugh at his expression "anyway this place will represent how close you are to becoming queen" Leo explained "once you open that chest we can leave" Leo gestured to the chest I don't know how I missed

Once I opened it I felt a strange force wrap around my wrist it felt strangely hot and yet cold suddenly a bright light blinded both me and Leo. When the light faded a gauntlet with a flame symbol on the palm and magically formed in my wrist

"what is this?" I asked "you'll see" Leo smirked and walked towards a portal that had appeared I quickly followed suit

**Catacombs**

When we left the portal we appeared back In the tomb where we discovered the guild seal when I looked down I noticed the guild symbol carved onto the ground

"Now Laura I need you to take a deep breath and focus on the gauntlet" Leo told me which I obeyed "I don't understand nothing is happening" I asked getting a little upset

What I didn't expect was for Leo to take my hand

"Close your eyes" Leo instructed me which I did "good now focus on your hand feel the magic flowing through it feel the heat rising" He continued he was right I can feel something " Now collect it gather it up into a ball and then release it" and I did what followed scared me and yet excited me all the same

A large explosions of flame erupted from the gauntlet. When I opened my eyes I noticed Leo was really close causing my face to burn hotter then the gauntlet was and for the first time I could get a proper look at him

I noticed he was taller then my by a few inches above me standing about 5 had a long mop of a dark brown almost black hair with a few strands of white. His eyes were a faint blue but they seemed haunted by somethings. he possessed a scar over his right eye a faint scruff of hair on his face just starting to cover another few scars a small gash on his upper lip and long scar stretching from the corner of his mouth to his jaw line I looked him up and down and noticed his armour was heavily damaged exposing a few more scars and some tattoos

And finally the guild seal on the ground had arming of light surrounding it and a secret passage had opened up between my mother and fathers coffins exposing a set of stairs.

**3rd person**

The ex King stood still for a seconds captivated by the princesses beautiful blue eyes

But was snapped out of his daze by Walter who coughed to get the pairs attention

"come you two we should go" Walter spoke his voiced boomed through out the crypt Ashe walked down the stairs

"how did you know how to do that back there" Laura asked Leo

I've been using magic for year" the Ex King then held out his hand and snapped his fingers causing a small rose of flame to appear which he held out to the Heroine how took it with some hesitation, it didn't burn oddly enough but it did tingle alittle

"Eventually you pick up a few things" he said " teach me" the princess demanded "what" the hero asked thinking her miss heard her "I said teach me, if this crawler is as dangerous as it seems I need to get stronger" the princess continued "yeah you are not wrong, ok we will start in a weeks time but first we need to meet Sabine" the King said while walking down the stairs after Walter

"Wait, who the hell is Sabine" the princess yelled running after the King

**Boom chapter one of my fable3 fan fiction I've been working on this for a very long time trying not to make any mistakes so tell me what you think**


End file.
